The NCIS Dragon
by SHinatin
Summary: This story is about my main character named Shinatin Elizabeth Tatech. She is an alien Dragonborn Princess.
1. The Day of the Dragon

Chapter 1: The day of the Dragon.

This is the story of me and how I became an NCIS agent. Who am I? My name is Shinatin Elizabeth Tatech. I am not what you expect me to be. I bet your thinking I'm a simple human but that's not at all what I am. I am so much deadlier. Let's say there's more to me then I show you.

This part of the story starts in the desert during some war. I can't remember which war though. I've fought in so many that they seem to all blend into one. I was a marine sniper and a great one at that. There was a rumor that I was the best one in my regiment. I know it exaggerated a wee bit. I was good I will admit but the best one is a bit of a stretch.

I have been fighting for what seems years even though it was two months. I was honorably discharged due to a rocket-powered grenade exploding in front of me. Blowing off my left leg in the process. I had built that leg a long time ago so a week later I had built another cybernetic leg to replace it. I had to move to a different house because I couldn't live on base any longer. I move to a nice neighborhood outside of Washington D.C. I was hoping to find a job as a federal agent of some type. I am in peak physical besides I have two cybernetic legs and I'm completely blind. I can still see due to me being able to see shapes and spirits of people. I doubt I'll ever see anything unless a miracle happens to me.

Well, I function like a normal person, so unless I say I'm blind no one actually would guess I was blind. I could pass off as a normal person who can see. I hate people helping me. I grew up by myself my parents were murder before I hatched. Oh, you're wondering why I said hatched instead of saying before I was born. Like I said at the beginning I'm not what I seem. I am a dragon elf hybrid. My mom was a winged elf and my dad was a shapeshifting dragon. I'm the perfect combination of both of them. I got my mother's beauty and my father's shapeshifting ability and dragon figure and wings. I never meet them in my life but I dream about them a lot.

They have been in my dreams since I was a little kid. I was so young and had no family. I raised myself on earth as long as I can remember. Well, I moved to D.C. to start a new life I didn't know how long my money was going to last in this town. I can't pay the gold bars and jewels I own without turning heads. I'm rich with gold and jewels but with cash, I'm not. I jewel and gold through the kings and queens of the old ages. I was a hero years ago when the world was much different.

I was going to a coffee shop to get a nice caramel latte. "Shina, is that you?" "Jim Victor Ports. It's been too long. What have you been doing since you left the Marines, Jim?" "I can ask the same, Shina. I have been the boss of a team at NCIS and one of my best agents quit after ten months. Now my team is short a member. You know I don't believe in fate but you got to admit this has to be fate. Would you like to be my new agent, Shina?" "I would love to, Jim."

I grabbed my latte and follow him out. I hopped on my bike and followed him to NCIS Headquarters. When we got there, I parked my bike in a visitors parking spot and went in the main entrance with Jim. I took my pocket knife out of my back pocket. I went through the metal detector and I let out a sigh of relief because my cybernetic arms and legs didn't set it off. I'm always afraid they might set them off one day. I grabbed my pocket knife off the belt and walked up the steps with Jim.

We got to the main room and I was shocked there were so many agents in the room. We walked in and every head turns in my direction. I could only guess is that my pure golden hair and my pale almost pure white skin was doing that. This wasn't the first time my mother's look cause distraction to humans. I keep walking for one I get nervous around humans who stare at me. I rushed up behind Jim and up a flight of step to this hallway with a big metal door that had a retina scanner on it. We were heading to the only other door in the hallway. We enter the room and walked up to the desk. "Director, I know I found my next agent." The chair that was sitting behind the desk turn to face us. "Who would that be, Jim? Another lost officer you found on the streets. Oh, Jim, I didn't know you brought her with you. I'm sorry for you to hear that. What is your name?"

"My name is Shinatin Elizabeth Tatech. I am a proud Marine, sir. I served with Jim. It would be an honor to stand beside him once more in protecting those who can't. I am in peak physical condition. If you have to run me through the fitness course, go ahead. I'm ready to work. I want to earn a decent living protecting people."

"Shinatin, what an interesting name. I don't think I ever heard a name like that before. You must not be from around here then. It sounds almost alien. Who gave you that name, Shinatin?"

"My father and mother. Everyone in my family has a name like this. My father's name was Shultatis and my mom's name was Taliasiw. I have a twin sister name Brittanasin. It's the way of my people or I think it is. Never knew much of my culture and my family. You see I'm an orphan ever since I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You have my condones. Let's get you fitted into a hat and jacket. I also need you to fill out some paperwork first."

I filled out the paperwork in thirty minutes. It took longer to get fitted for everything. When that was done I had to get my fingerprints and photo was taken before I could go meet the team. Finally, I was able to meet the team. I went back to the crowded room with all the agents. I walked over to where Jim was sitting with his agents. They all stood up. This young man caught my eye. I could tell he was young by his scent.

"Shina, this is the team. The guy sitting at the front desk on the left is named Tom Bower. Tom is kind of a practical joker. Try not to let him do it. The agent across him is Amber Griffin. She's not afraid to kill us if we get on her bad side. She used to work as an assassin for a high-level agency across the world. Don't look directly at her eyes. The agent sitting across you is Jack Johnson. He's the youngest out of all of us. He doesn't talk much if you don't talk to him first. He's also the newest out of us. So he gets picked on by Tom and Amber."

"Hi, Jack. I'm Shinatin. It looks like I'm the newbie now so hopefully, they will stop picking on you. It seems you have untapped potential I can help you discover it if you want me to. I like helping people. I'm as deadly as a nuclear explosion. They will learn I have a dragon's temper. I am not one to pull pranks on."

"Hi, Shina. I'm Jack. You are gorgeous. How doesn't your hair get dirty? I never saw a person as pretty as you. Do you ever burn during the summer? What are you really? You can't be human your ears are too pointy."

I lean over and whispered in his ear I am a half-elf and half dragon. His face was in shock. "Tell anyone Jack and I will kill you."

At that time Jim threw a set of keys at Jack and Tom. "Shina, you and Jack get the truck. Amber, Tom and me will take the car."

"Where are we going boss?"

"Norfolk naval base. We have a dead sailor on base. His superior officer thinks he was murder. We're going because they want to know if he was."

"Got it, boss." I and Jack went to the garage to get the truck. We got into the truck and headed to the crime scene.

"Shina, are you seeing anyone? I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me. I know we just met but I see something in you. You're young like me. And you seem like we could be a good couple. I have been very lonely since I moved here two years ago. I left my family and everyone after my girlfriend was murder by my dad. If you do date me I'm probably not going to introduce you to my father. My dad never came out and said it but I believe he's a beast hunter. My dad even though he was never convicted killed my girlfriend because she was a dwarf. In fact, her entire family, all of them, were dwarfs. My dad hated beast like you and any others who just want to live theirs like I do."

"Jack lets focus on the job and then go from there. We can't do our jobs if we're focusing on each other. I'm sorry but I don't want to get sidetracked by a romance. Sorry if I'm being too blunt but I'm really not into finding love right now. I rather focus on my job than falling in love. But maybe one day we could date and who knows we might even marry one day."

By the time the conversation ended we were at the crime scene. We were actually first there. I saw Tom pull up next to us. I got out of the truck to grab the camera and started taking pictures of the scene. I took photos and made measurements of the scene and of the body. I could feel the eyes of Amber and Tom watching as I just jump into doing my job.

"Boss, did you tell her to do this? She's better at doing crime scenes investigations then Jack was when he first started. Are you sure boss she has no background in being an investigator? She seems to be a pro."

"She's always one step ahead of everyone even in the Marines. I don't know how she does it she just knows how to do it. She just knows what to do. I guess you can't boss her around like you did with Jack. Plus you don't mess with a Marine, especially a Marine sniper. Trust her rage."

My nose picked up a small scent of poison. I walked over to where the scent was the strongest and looked for a small vial. I spot it as it was right in front of me. I put some gloves on and picked it up. I took a deep sniff of it. It was a poison I was quite familiar with it. "Boss, I found something."

"What is it?" The rest of the team came over and stared at what was in my hand. "What is that Shina and how did you find it? It's so small. I doubt that I could find it and I have keen eyes."

"It's a poison vial. It's a deadly poison that can't easily be detected by toxic screens. I found the vial by following the sent that was coming from the body to over here. I doubt you can actually smell but I can."

They stood in shock. I heard another truck pull up. "What took you, Harry? We're almost done with the crime scene. Oh, let me introduce my new agent. Her name is Shina. Shina come meet doctor Harry Forbes."

"Hello dear. I'm the medical examiner of NCIS and this is my colleague, Gorge Willis. Jim that's why we were late getting here. Gorge wanted to avoid the tolls which I told him directly not to."

"Jim, may I speak?" Jim shook his head yes. "That poison I picked up on will give Harry the wrong time of death. This poison tends to hide as natural causes of death. To many who does the last and, the final examination will believe it was by natural death. It is hard to find it as murder. It is common for certain assassins to use it to kill other assassins in a fashion that can't be discovered as murder. It can kill just by touching it. Most people hide it in lotion or clothing. And only a small amount is all that is needed to kill. This poison is extremely hard to get a hand on it. It's very rare but expensive as well. It's not something a mere sailor would be able to get his hands on. I only know mostly because many people have tried to kill me with it."

They stare again with complete shock. They look like they were in a daze. I don't know why a bit of information was so shocking but to them it was. I will never understand humans. They always think anything that isn't normal is shocking but to me, it isn't at least anymore. I'm done with being surprised by common humans. I thought it was common knowledge, but I guess it isn't. Well, this method dated back to the dark ages. They wouldn't know about it. I forget that humans don't live as long I do. This is why I don't fall in love because I know I'll outlive the man I love. Plus the secrets I keep will come out of me and I don't trust humans much. But for some reason, I trust Jack already with my biggest secret. I never tell anyone what I am yet I told him. I knew he was different but he looked like all the men who experimented on me when I was younger. I hope I don't have to kill him. He seems to be kind and gentle. Maybe he's the man I'm looking for over six hundred years for. Maybe I will take up his offer of being his girlfriend.

I am very lonely. So he might be the very companion that I need. All I have is the medical droid, that I built, that has been keeping me company since I was one hundred. I have a three bedroom house but no company over or to spend the night over. I've been alone for the most of my life. I learned not to form attachments because death will always come to those you love before you think they should go. Love is like life because it always ends with someone's time runs out. I want to love and be loved but no one ever stays with me longer than a year. Something always makes them leave or try to kill me.

"Pack up everything and meet us at headquarters, Shina."

"I already did, Boss. I'm ready to roll out once Jack gets back in the truck."

"You're a good agent and a quick study. Shina, you were always several steps ahead of everyone. I always like that about you. We never had to give you orders in the Marines because you already were doing the orders before we ever said them. I wish I knew how you did it. It was almost like you could read our minds or something like that. No matter how you did it, it was always impressive."

I hopped in the truck waiting for Jack to get in. He finally got in. "Jack, I would like to take up your offer to become your girlfriend. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. I had no family growing up. For the most part of my life, I raised myself. I could only remember having one friend when I was very little. One day I was playing with him, the next day I was on earth. I don't even know how I got here. I need a companion and you seem like the right one for me. I need a friend during this transition to normal life. I haven't had a proper life. I all I know is war."

"I would like that, Shina. It seems we both are lonely. I guess we need each other. Do you want to come over after work? I would like to get to know you better. I want you to be comfortable with me if we are going to date. I don't know much about you and I want to know all of you. Of course, you will keep secrets from me."

We were back at HQ before we knew it. I got out of the truck and went to move my bike. My bike is my most prized possession. If anything happens to it would ruin me. I built that bike from scratch. All the sudden my comlink started to beep. I, of course, answered it.

"Hello, this is the dragon ninja. What do you need help with sensei? I'm ready now if you need me. My job is to protect Japan at all cost I'm ready at a moments time. I get off work at nineteen hundred. I'll be there then."

"An ancient evil has been unleashed again. He will destroy Toyko if we're not careful. We will need you right after work. Be ready for the fight to the death. I hope you're not too rusty. Do you still know all your moves? I know your brothers would enjoy fighting with you once more. We will be waiting for you to help us. We will hold him off until you come to save the day. You always save our skins."

I got off the comlink before I headed upstairs. They must never know I am a ninja. I will always keep it a secret. The only problem is that vial of poison is common within the dark ninja forces. My secret might have to be told to them. I am torn between my identity as a ninja and an agent of the united states government. They must stay separate. I always keep my shurikens on me at all time though.

"Shina, what took you? You were gone for a while. Boss isn't going to be happy. You better have a good reason why you did get up here quickly."

"Where's the boss. I got a lead. I work best when I'm alone anyway. I do what I have to solve a case. I notice something at the scene that I just hit me what it was. I saw a black and silver piece of fabric. I believe it is part of a gi. I used to research the art of a ninja. I know their weapons more than any of you. You see I collect them. And if I am right we're dealing with a ninja assassin. Which we will have to watch our steps from now on."

"Shina is that your gut feeling that you keep saying you have? You know more about Japanese more than anyone here." He whispered in my ear, "I know your secret."

"It's more of a sixth sense but yes. I sense that someone was watching us as we were working on the scene. But I didn't say anything because I thought nothing of it. If you didn't see this I kept looking on tops of the buildings so I could try to see if I could spot them. I can't tell if they were male or female but they were a ninja no doubt. I haven't seen a ninja murder a high profile victim of any military. I've been around the world and fought in some of the strongest armies."

"Jack, take Shina to Lily. Maybe Shina can help identify this mysterious ninja. She could be the best lead we have."

"Shina, what does he mean you can be the best lead we have? Is there something your hiding? What are you really? Did you join NCIS because you're trying to assassinate us?"

"I am a ninja during the night. I was tracking an evil ninja force that came to America to kill Marines and Naval personnel. My Sensei Chi sent me here to become a Marine to lure them to try to kill me but I was honorably discharged from the Marines before I could complete the mission. Jim was the only person that knew I would disappear at night and then return early in the morning long before the sun came up. This was going to be the last mission I was going to do for a little while but I got a call today I need to report to Japan tonight to stop the head of the evil ninjas."

"Oh. Well, that sounds dangerous. I hope you don't die. I would be upset if my girlfriend dies from another ninja. Oh, we're here. Lily, this is Shinatin. She's here to help with our case."

"Hurry in then. I've run into a bit of an issue. The machine can't read the poison. Why is that?"

"It won't read because it's ancient. You have to look more for organic matter and then try to get afterward. It doesn't have normal chemicals like we have today's age. What did you get from the shozoko? I need to know so I can see what group of ninja killed our officer. Once I know I can talk to my Sensei to see what to do."

"I got a DNA match to someone there was blood on the shozoko fragment. Have you heard the name of Timothy Graves?"

"I have but his real name is Fujibayashi Goemon. He's the leader of the Sheirgonin dark ninja force. He's the one I'm after. He's been recruiting Naval officers to join his forces. Those that refuse he kills. That's probably what happens to our officer. For some reason doesn't look like his work though. The crime scene was too rushed to be a trained ninja assassin. It was sloppy. Either he's getting old are lazy. He was one of the biggest threat to my hometown in Japan. Though he was powerful around three hundred years ago. Ninjas sometime sell their souls to spirits to gain long life."

She nodded and l quietly left the room. It was getting late and I had to report to my sensei in thirty minutes so I need to go home and change before I go to Japan. Jim was standing in front of me. "I need to go home, Jim. I have something to do in thirty minutes." He simply nodded. I ran out. I hopped on my bike and drove off. I went straight home to get my shozoko on and leave before people question it. I was gone in ten minutes.

"Sensei Chi, I'm here. Remind me again Sensei why I call you sensei when I taught you and I'm older? It just seems like you should be calling me sensei. But I guess its because you're so much wiser than me. I rather that I call you sensei though."

"Shina you're early. Your brothers should be here soon from training. Have you eaten? If not, here's some noodles and fish. You don't look like you've been eating like you used to when you live with us. I know the food is completely different in America than it is in Japan. Americans eat too much fat. I wish you still live here with your family."

"The family you created for me because I said I had none. You didn't want me to live without a family so you created one for me. I'm grateful for it though, I just wish my real family wasn't murdered. I wanted to meet them. I became a ninja to keep me from falling asleep and risk having those night terrors again. I don't want to keep dreaming of their deaths. I don't want the only memory of my parents to be of their murders. I'm still a kid, Chi. I'm 21."

At that moment my brothers walked in. the oldest is Nuhehafshi (James Watson). The next in age is Myahenifu(Zack Jullian) and after him in age is Yatsusofu(Kyle Wong). The second to last is Tehehi(Kai Tryniski) and finally the last is Sosotsupyami(Leroy Graves).


	2. The Secret Ninja Meeting

Chapter Two. The Secret Ninja Meeting

"Sensei, why is she here? Shouldn't she be somewhere else than here? We don't need her here. We're doing perfectly fine without her. She's not really needed. We're handling it just fine."

"I called her here so she can tell us what is happening in America. She has information that can be useful. And I got new shozokoes for all of you. Here's Shinatin's shozoko."

"Wow, it's beautiful. Is that gold trim and dragon head. Why the unique design? It's not like I'm that special. Yeah, I'm a dragon but I'm not more special than the other guys."

"I didn't finish giving out the rest of the shozokoes to the rest of the group. You will see what the others got. Patience young one."

Their shozokoes were similar in design but with the colors that match with their personalities. So Nuhehafshi got electric blue dragon and trim. Myahenifu got a silver dragon and trim. Yatsusofu got a maroon dragon and trims. Tehehi got a dark blue almost black dragon and trim. Sosotsupyami got a completely different style altogether. His shozoko was this dark green with silver trim and a gold dragon. He was the one with the different shozoko.

"Shina what is your report from the Americas. You sounded tense when we talked earlier. What has happened over there that is stressing you out? You acted nervous about something since you got here."

"Well I just got a job as a federal agent and the first mission was a dead naval officer killed by Fujibayashi Goemon." I heard from Chi under his breath say brother. I just continued with the story. "He used the forbidden poison. I believe he was rushed. He left a piece of his shozoko and a drop of blood. This kill of his was sloppy. It almost seems to not be him. I think I'm closing in on him. He's getting old. Leaving more of a trail for me. It almost seems that he wants to get caught. I can't figure out why though."

"All of you out except Shina and Sosotsupyami. I need to talk to you separate from the group. Follow me you two. The rest of you train and don't end until I tell you to. While you do it, try to solve this riddle, what is the best way to defeat your enemy? Don't stop training until you solve it. This way Shina and Sosotsupyami."

We followed him to a room we were never supposed to go into. As soon as we enter we notice pictures of a baby Sosotsupyami being held by a man we didn't recognize standing by Chi. We were shocked. That man looked a lot like Sosotsupyami. They look so much like each other that they could be father and son. Chi looked at the picture of the man and him. I remember the man slightly I trained Chi and him years ago before I left to fight in the ninja wars. "Chi, who is that man in all these photos?"

"You don't remember your student, Shina? He's my older brother. He used to go by Sukumapya. But he changed it after he was turned into a dark ninja. He was changed by a ninja master whose name I will never mention. His name now is Fujibayashi Goemon. If he's in America he knows you're there Shina. He's trying to get your attention. He wants your help. You left and he was turned. He wants your help. My brother would not do something sloppy. You taught him to be careful not to leave any sort of traceable evidence. He worships you like nothing you ever knew. He's trying to tell you to help."

"Sensei you didn't tell me why I'm here. Is Fujibayashi Goemon is my father? My father is a dark ninja. Sensei tell me! Are you my uncle. Did you ask me to join the ninja just in case my father decides to kill me?"

"It's not your father that worries me, Sosotsupyami. It's the man that turn your father into the dark ninja. I swore never to say his name. He made me have no family. His name Yamahenito Kotaro. He killed my parents and turn my brother against me. I was so close to my brother, so when he attacked me I refused to even fight him. He injured me to near death. You mustn't tell the others. I don't want them to lose respect for me. And Shina you're right I should call you sensei. I don't want them to think you are their sensei too. That's why I just gave you a shozoko like theirs and not a sensei gi like mine. I do think of you as my sensei."

We left out of the room. The rest of the ninjas were sitting. I sat down and started eating. Chi was right I haven't been eating like I used to eat all the time when I was a lot younger. I've really let myself go. I know the night had just started but if I was going to help Sukumapya I need to find him before NCIS does. If I can't he's going to die in prison and I don't want one of my best pupils to go there for the rest of his life. I need to get to him tonight. If not he will never see his son again.

I finished my food and started to leave. Chi grabbed me and whispered in my ear. "Be careful sensei. I'll be waiting for your safe return." I took off like a shadow. I was always silent and deadly. I could get in and out of places easily. I hope I can get to Sukumapya before my job does. His face has changed a lot. He used to be so youthful. His picture that came up at NCIS was rough and aged. He wasn't the young teenager I once trained. Well none of us are what we used to be. We all grew older as time goes by. I need to find him.

I got to America in record time. I called up Jack. "Hey, Jack can we still meet up for a drink? I need to talk to you about something. I feel stuck. I might have to sit out of this case. I am too involved with the suspect. I can't say any more on the phone just in case he's listening."

"Yeah, we can meet up, Shina. Just meet me at the Lucky bar downtown. I'll be there until midnight. I'll buy you any drink when you come. I'll be waiting for you."

I put my new shozoko in my side bag and went to meet Jack. I actually hoped that Sukumapya heard me. I want to see him. I know he's out there waiting for me. I wish he would show himself to me. I wished I never went away. I tried not to blame myself for him following the path he took. In a major part, it is my fault. I didn't send letters like I said I was going to. Maybe if I did send letters this wouldn't happen. If he goes to prison it really will be my fault. His son will never know how good a man he was. He was sloppy because he wants to see his son. I hopped on my bike and went to the bar. Jack was waiting for me at a table. "Hey, beautiful. What did you want to talk about?"

"Sorry for bringing up work on our first date but it's important that I talking about. I could send a man who is calling out to me to help him. Our murder suspect is one of my pupils, a long time ago. He wants me to be able to see his son since he had to leave him when he left. His son was only a baby. I trained this man in ninjitsu. I left to fight in the ninja war and he was swayed by a man no one wants to say his name because his spies are everywhere. He will kill me if he knew I was trying to find his ninja. I need to find him before NCIS does. So I got to find him tonight. Fire whiskey please and make it a large one."

My fire whiskey was here and gone in about five seconds. I am not acholic it's just impossible for me to get drunk. "Jack, I got to go to find him before he does something he's going to regret. He was my student. His brother is also my student even though I call him sensei. Goodnight Jack."

I went to the bathroom to change into my shozoko and left out the window. I climb the next building to get to the rooftop. I hopped from building to building. I forgot to send my back so I clicked a button on my arm and my bike sped off back to my house with a hologram of me riding it. I think I know where to find Sukumapya. Is an old restaurant that rogue ninjas go to eat. I hope he's there without his master. I rushed there as fast as I can without drawing too much attention to myself. I hopped in front of the restaurant and walked in. All heads turned towards me. "One order of pop stickers, please."

"Sure, do you want any fire whiskey with your meal?" I nodded. I scanned the room to see if I could find Sukumapya. There he was alone in the back booth. I walked over to him. I placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

I whispered in his ear, "Sukumapya, it's me, Shina. I'm here to save you from prison. I know you want to see your son again and your brother."

"Shina, how can I face them? I killed a man last night. I killed a naval officer. I deserve prison. I deserved to be killed. My son probably doesn't even want to see me. And how can I face my brother considering I nearly killed him? Sensei I want to go to prison. And I don't deserve to be called your pupil."

My pop stickers came out and a fire whiskey. "Get a fire whiskey for my friend." I pushed the plate between us. "Eat now. And it was my fault that you turn dark. Chi wants to see you more than you know. Your son wants to meet the old you. You don't realize how loved you truly are. The bond of brothers are the strongest bonds. You might not understand that but Chi does. Please come with me."

"No Shina! That's final! I'm sorry but I can't face my brother and son right now. Sensei, I didn't mean to yell at your face but I'm not ready to face my family. Shina, I want to see them, I do. It's just that I'm afraid they won't accept me back. I really didn't want to face you either but I'm glad you came. I needed you. I just wished you came sooner. I need help I want to get out of the dark ninja league. I want to live the rest of my days watching my son grows up. I want to return to Japan and start a tea shop but I can't until my master is dead."

"Why can't you leave unless your master is dead? Sukumapya, why can't you leave? Tell me, my former pupil. You're afraid of him. Let me guess everyone is afraid of him that is a dark ninja. I guess I need to leave. Don't be upset when I'm the one who puts you in cuffs. Enjoy your fire whiskey and the rest of the pop stickers. I hope when I arrest you, you will tell me where your master is so I can personally kill him. I want to see his lifeless body fall. Goodbye, my student."

I left and return to the night. The sun will be up soon and I need to shower and get ready for work. I never was the one that needed much sleep but I'm getting old and I'm going to need more sleep than I'm used to. I wished Sukumapya would tell me more than he does. He's afraid of something and he feels like prison is the only way to escape it. I want to make it right. It's my fault that he is this afraid. If I didn't leave halfway through his training he would have never been turned. It's always going to be my fault.

I got home just as the sky turned to dusk. I walked into my house and took a quick shower before I head to work. This is going to be hard. I looked at the pictures on my mantle. There were smiling pictures of my dead husband and son. There was a group picture of me and my ninja brothers. There were my two pupils who were happily smiling as I was holding them tight. I never look at these pictures. I wish these were not memories and they were still here.

I grab some of my special brew tea. I warmed it up by the steam I blew out my nose. I want my life to be whole again. I want everything to go back to normal. My husband and son were dead but my nightmares. My brothers hate me because I get special treatment from sensei. My best pupil has turned dark and doesn't want anything to do with his family because he thinks sins can't be forgiven. I guess nothing can stay the same. I wish it didn't have to change.

I hopped on my bike and put the thermos in my bag. I went to work with my head clouded with thoughts that shouldn't be in my head. I want Sukumapya to see his family before he's thrown into prison for the rest of his life. I wish I didn't have to do this. It's hard when it's one of your students. I want there to be another way.

I really don't want to do this. His son will never know what a great man his father is. I knew him before he traveled on this dark path. I knew the kind man who he once was. He loves his family. He loved his son much more than Leroy knows. His son wants his father. I wish I could give them both the man I once taught. I want to help but I don't know how. I can't simply let him rot in prison without him saying how much he loves his family. I can feel that he's torn between his family and the darkness.

I walked into headquarters with a heavy head and a heavy heart. I wish I could talk to someone to help me to decide what I need to do. But I can't trust anyone at NCIS. They would tell me it's my job but its also my job to show my student the right path to take. I want the best for him. I can't simply stand by as he throws the only chance he will see his son. I need help. My head is swimming.

"Hey, Shina got a sec. I need to talk to you. We were wondering. Ok, more I was wondering. Who you truly are? It seems you are shrouded in mystery. You can't just be a Marine. I don't believe who you say you are."

"Can't you leave me alone Tom. I'm thinking and I don't want to be asked irrelevant questions. It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is I'm on your side. And if you ask any more irrelevant questions I will hurt you. I hate unimportant questions. I want to do nothing than go home and sleep. I've been up all night. I want to help a friend but don't know how. His son and brother want him back home with them but he thinks he won't be forgiven. But they had already forgiven him."

"Oh." Tom walked away without even saying anything back. I just rather be left alone. I want to go home and mull things over. It's paining me. I want to go home and talk to my ancestors. I need their guidance. It's one thing to send a man to jail that you never met before, than a man you've known for almost four hundred years. I'm upset this has come to this.

Jim walked up behind me. I could feel his hands about to touch my shoulder. I turn around and grabbed his hand. "Jim I don't need this today. I rather go home and think things through. I need time to think. I think I need to not work in this case. It hits too close to home. I need to go to Japan to see my family and to talk to them. I need to do this."

"I know, Shina. That's why I came to see you. I know you know the suspect. You have been acting weird since yesterday. I know your loyalty is with those you once fought beside once. I know the suspect is an old friend. Go be with your allies. Leave now before I change my mind."

I ran as fast out of there. I jumped on my bike and sped off. I went straight home. My droid walked up to me and looked me over. "You are going to kill yourself, your highness. I know you are still denying that you are a princess. I know you hate that you're a princess and a god. You need to stop running away from the truth. You know you're too stubborn to even see that you could be great. You're twenty and still acting like a child. I know you want nothing to deal with your dead parents. I get that but you have to take the throne like it or not."

"I don't need you talking to me either, Chizbit. I need to be by myself in my basement. I need to meditate. I'm facing worse troubles that taking an imaginary throne of a far-off planet I've never been to. Earth is my home and there isn't a kingdom or country who has a king or a queen ruling anymore. How many times I have to tell you there is no throne unless you can prove that planet exists. Until then I am not a princess. I am a proud warrior, not a royalty. I rather not be called your highness, your majesty or your gloriousness. Leave me alone Chizbit."

I left him standing there speechless. I didn't really want to deal with him saying I am an imaginary princess for fictitious people for some mythical planet. Chizbit has told me that same lie for centuries. I just can't believe it. Maybe I refuse to believe. I need to focus on the task at hand. I want to help my students to bring my formal pupils together.

I need to go now to Japan now while my brothers are out patrolling the town. I need to speak with Chi by myself. I need to tell him that I tried everything to get Sukumapya to come home I don't want to give up on him but he won't let me help him. I miss him as a pupil. I just want him back.

I left as soon as Chizbit was turned away. I went straight there. I was physical distraught. I should have been there for them and didn't have to go fight that war. I wish I could go back in time and fix this.

When I landed the monastery and it was quiet. Which means my brothers will be out for a while. "Chi, we need to talk. It's about your brother."

"Shina, come in. Do you want some tea? And let's eat while we talk. I want to eat some of your cooking once more. You always surprised me and Sukumapya with your different flavors than from the traditional flavors of Japan. You were an amazing cook." I walked with Chi.

We came to the kitchen and there was a large fish on the counter. I walk over to it and started to fila it. I start the stove and get a pan of oil and let the fish start simmer. I start working on a spicy honey ginger glaze. The fish was almost done so I start applying the glaze to the fish. I started to create rice noodles. I let them simmer in the oil that just had the fish in it. I want all the flavor from the fish to absorb into the rice noodles.

Once the rice noodles finished cooking I plated the fish and the noodles on to a plate and added some more of the glaze to top it off. I and Chi grabbed our plates and sat down at the table. There was the teapot I gave Sukumapya for his sixteenth birthday. Sukumapya always loves tea. So every time I went somewhere different I always got him tea leaves and a tea set. He was always so excited about the tea set and leaves. For Chi, I always got him, new books from the different places I've been to. He always loved the literacy of the different cultures.

I miss Sukumapya. I always thought he had died while I was off fighting in that dreaded war. I always hated war. War changes people, usually for the worse. It hurts to lose someone you thought the world of. I thought the world of both Sukumapya and Chi. It's hard when you lose someone who is still he here physical but not the same.

"So Shina, You talked to my brother. Let me guess he won't come home. Did he say why? That's one thing about my brother that I will never understand. He was so happy when his wife gave birth to Sosotsupyami. He was so excited to be a father. To throw that away isn't like him and you know it. Is he really not coming back?"

"Sorry Chi, he said he rather rot in prison than face you or Sosotsupyami. It looks like he may never come back. I did try. He's afraid of his dark master. When I even slightly mention his master he started to get really nervous. We both want him out but it seems like the only way to help him is to kill his master."


End file.
